Milionerzy
Milionerzy (English translation: Millionaires) is a Polish game show based on the original British format of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The show is hosted by Hubert Urbański. The main goal of the game is to win 1 million polish zloty by answering 12 multiple-choice questions correctly. There are four lifelines which include fifty fifty (pół na pół), Ask the Audience (pytanie do publiczności), Ask the Expert (pytanie do eksperta) and Switch the Question (zmiana pytania). The first series of Milionerzy was broadcast from 3 September 1999 to 26 January 2003, and the second version has been broadcast from 19 January 2008 to 19 December 2010. It was shown every Saturday and Sunday at 6 PM (UTC+1) on the Polish commercial television station TVN. Executive producer of first series was Endemol. Now executive producer of programme is Intergalactic. When a contestant gets the second question correct, he will leave with at least 1,000 PLN. When a contestant gets the seventh question correct, he will leave with at least 40,000 PLN. Game's prizes In second version of Milionerzy (today series), there were twelve questions which went like this: :* 1. question • 500 PLN :* 2. question • 1,000 PLN (guaranteed sum) :* 3. question • 2,000 PLN :* 4. question • 5,000 PLN :* 5. question • 10,000 PLN :* 6. question • 20,000 PLN :* 7. question • 40,000 PLN (guaranteed sum) :* 8. question • 75,000 PLN :* 9. question • 125,000 PLN :* 10. question • 250,000 PLN :* 11. question • 500,000 PLN :* 12. question • 1,000,000 PLN In first version of Milionerzy, there were fifteen questions which went like this: :* 1. question • 100 PLN :* 2. question • 200 PLN :* 3. question • 300 PLN :* 4. question • 500 PLN :* 5. question • 1,000 PLN (guaranteed sum) :* 6. question • 2,000 PLN :* 7. question • 4,000 PLN :* 8. question • 8,000 PLN :* 9. question • 16,000 PLN :* 10. question • 32,000 PLN (guaranteed sum) :* 11. question • 64,000 PLN :* 12. question • 125,000 PLN :* 13. question • 250,000 PLN :* 14. question • 500,000 PLN :* 15. question • 1,000,000 PLN The highest prizes by episodes Legend: number of episode • broadcast date; took consideration to prizes of more than 40,000 PLN Appearance and changes of appearance From 1999 through 2003 we could see three changes of the studio stage design, some differ in stylistics. From 2008, after resumption we see the fourth different stage design. The first logo of Milionerzy from 1999 was very different to standard the model used in other editions of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It was a violet rhombus on one of vertexes and rings stooding on themselves on background of "Milionerzy" captionFirst version of logo (YouTube). The second one, modelled on the traditional style, is round with green question marks. It was introduced with the changes of credits and scenography in 2000. It is used also now, but in another colour scheme (question marks are gold). The first and second version of the opening credits were similar with people looking and aiming on Milionerzy logo. It was patterned on British credits of this time. From 2008, the opening credits of the programme feature an animation showing in sequence all prizes to one million zlotys - it is patterned on the newest British versionToday's version of logo (YouTube). Except for the opening credits, no big changes were made on graphics and sounds. The new edition has refreshed graphics: the fields with questions and answers are navy-blue and blue (earlier black) and smaller than in first edition of Milionerzy, and the field with won prize is blue (earlier brown and navy-blue). Also some sound effects and music we can hear in the background when player answers a question, changed. Now Milionerzy is recorded in the TVP studio in Kraków, 44, Nowohucka St. The first edition was recorded in the Warsaw-based WFDiF studio, 21, Chełmcka St. from 1999 until 2001 in the TVP studio on 17, Woronicza St until 2003. Questions for million zlotys In Milionerzy, five questions for one million zlotys appeared. Four times the player resigned, and one time (in special edition with participation of children), the player answered the question (incorrectly). Here are the questions: *21 October 2000 *21 May 2001 *14 October 2001 *1 June 2002 (special edition with participation of children) *5 April 2008 Biggest won prizes in Milionerzy The list is sorted chronologically and only 250 000 PLN prizes and bigger are shown: Records and faux pas *In Milionerzy, the record was, when, first time in second series, all contestants answered correctly in fastest fingers round at question "Put the Australian cities in alphabetical order." * In Milionerzy, the record was, when player had gone to question for 125,000 PLN without using any lifelines. She won 500,000 PLN.See the Questions for million zlotys and The highest prizes by episodes articles' parts for more informations *In "Milionerzy" there was three times a situation, when player lose because of laxity said question and then he was restored to play. First player made a mistake in question for 32,000 PLN: "Who invented steam engine?". He answered, that James Watt, but correct answer was Charles Algernon Parsons. After complaint to programme's producer his answer was recognized as correct. Player won guaranteed 32,000 PLN, but he answered incorrectly in the next question for 64,000 PLN. Second player made a mistake in question for 500 PLN: "How many cuts are on kaiser rolls?" He answered: "4" (correct answer was "5") and he won nothing. After recognizing his answer he answered incorrectly in question for 1000 PLN and he left the studio with nothing second time. Third on question about author of picture "The Luncheon on the Grass" answered Claude Monet, but correct answer was Édouard Manet. But Monet also painted a less known picture with the same title, so player was allowed to continue playing. * In "Milionerzy", three players answered incorrectly in first question. In first edition of "Milionerzy": First player got question "How people in Poland state a person who is calm and shaky?" and he answered "anielska woda" (angelic water) instead of "cicha woda" (still water). In second edition: Player got question "Penitent is a person acceding to..." player answered "judicial process", but correct answer was "confession""Milionerzy", TVN, episode. 7., shown on: 9 February 2008. Another player got question about breed of Ludwik Dorn's dog. After using all lifelines, he answered French Bulldog - incorrectly. Correct answer was Giant Schnauzer. * In "Milionerzy", audience let players in mistakes three times. All players let in mistakes trusted the audience and answered incorrectly. Two of them won guaranteed 1000 PLN, and one left the studio with nothing. References Category:MEHDI Category:£250,000 winners in the UK